VoIP (voice over IP) allows users to make voice or video calls over packet-based networks such as the Internet. Traditionally VoIP (voice over IP) calls have been accessed using desktop or laptop computers, but increasingly nowadays the user tends to have a number of devices around the home or office that can potentially be used in VoIP calls or other such packet-based telephony.
However, organizing or coordinating the use of these different devices is not necessarily straightforward for the user, or user may not even be aware when different devices are available to provide VoIP services or the like.